Quelque chose de terrible
by Swato
Summary: Derek a 15 ans et croise une fille dans les couloirs de son lycée. C'est l'amour au premier regard, il a trouvé son âme sœur. Derek x Paige


**Auteur: **Swato

**Pairing: **Derek x Paige

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

**Prompt:** Je ne sais plus qui je suis

**Note :** SPOIL SAISON 3 EP10, je décris beaucoup de passage du film, vous êtes prévenus ^^

.

* * *

.

**Quelque chose de terrible**

.

La première fois que Derek avait vu Paige, c'était au détour d'un couloir. Il allait en cours de philo et elle allait en cours de musique. Ils s'étaient croisés, comme un tas de gens le faisait au sein d'un lycée. Et pourtant, Derek aurait pu dire que ça avait été l'amour au premier regard. Paige était une fille simple en apparence, un peu effacée et qui trainait toujours toute seule. Il se plaisait beaucoup à l'appeler l'asociale. Mais pas dans le sens mauvais du terme, plutôt dans un sens affectueux.

Il aimait la regarder de loin, l'écouter jouer de la musique alors qu'il devait se concentrer sur les cours normalement. Il la trouvait magnifique, elle avait de grand yeux noisettes, un sourire espiègle et intelligent et cet air innocent qu'il trouvait attendrissant. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que Derek aille la taquiner, elle était facile à embêter et à l'époque, c'était un petit con, il adorait chahuter.

Il était venu devant la salle de musique avec son ballon de basket. Il savait qu'elle répétait à cette heure là, il connaissait assez bien ses habitudes pour savoir qu'elle serait là avec son violon et qu'elle détesterait le plus bruit répétitif du ballon qui claque par terre. Et ça n'avait pas manqué. Peu après, la jolie fille avait ouvert la porte, lui jetant un regard noir et exaspéré:

« Eh, vous permettez ? J'essaye de réviser. »

Derek s'était retourné avec un petit air satisfait et content de lui:

« Tu ne vois pas qu'on révise aussi ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, et tout de suite, il avait senti une sorte d'étincelle. Le genre d'étincelle qui ne se créait que quand deux personnes destinées à se rencontrer entrait enfin en collision. Et Derek savait. Il savait que cette fille dont il ne connaissait pas encore le prénom était et resterait son âme sœur. Celle qui lui était destiné et qu'il devrait garder avec lui pour toujours.

Derek avait proposé à la jeune fille un jeu: si elle arrivait à lui prendre le ballon, ils partiraient jouer ailleurs pour la laisser réviser tranquillement. Elle n'avait pas réussit mais elle avait essayé avec une telle obstination qu'il avait senti sa fascination augmenter d'un cran. Puis elle lui avait soumit un jeu: jouer d'un instrument – n'importe lequel – pour savoir son prénom. Intérieurement, il avait sourit. Parce qu'il savait quel instrument il allait choisir et elle allait être obligé de lui révéler son prénom. Derek avait fait semblant de chercher avec un air embêté avant de prendre le triangle, de se planter devant elle avec un air victorieux et d'en jouer. Elle avait soupiré.

« Paige, lui avait-elle dit. »

Il avait voulu lui dire son prénom mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait qui il était avec un petit sourire. Ça avait été le début de leur relation. Derek n'avait que 15 ans, mais il savait qui il était tant que Paige était à ses cotés. Il était son meilleur ami, son confident, son compagnon, tout ce qu'elle voudrait qu'il soit. Il l'aimait. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, et qu'il n'aimerait jamais. Ils étaient pareils, Paige était Derek et Derek était Paige.

Mais une angoisse sourde avait fait son chemin dans la tête de Derek: son secret, sa nature, la seule partie de lui qu'il cachait à Paige. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise, il fallait qu'elle sache si il voulait la garder auprès de lui mais il avait tellement peur qu'elle le traite de monstre, qu'elle le hait, qu'elle soit effrayée par lui qu'à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour le lui dire, les mots restaient coincés dans le fond de sa gorge, manquant de le faire s'étouffer de terreur. Et il gardait le silence.

Puis Peter lui avait parlé:

« Tes amis sont des idiots influencés par leurs hormones, mais cette fille là bas. Elle est parfaite pour toi. Les combinaisons parfaites sont rares dans un monde imparfait. Ça m'inquiète aussi, tu sais. Si j'étais toi, j'y penserais tout le temps.

- Penser à quoi ?

- Qu'elle apprenne la vérité. Tu y as pensé, pas vrai ? Un instant, c'est la parfaite petite histoire d'amour et l'instant d'après, elle voit tes griffes, tes crocs et tout se transforme en films d'horreur.

- Elle n'a pas à le découvrir, avait-il protesté.

- Mais elle le fera. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de s'assurer qu'elle ne se sauvera pas en courant et que vous serez toujours ensemble. Transforme là.»

Paige n'avait pas à le découvrir. Mais l'idée avait fait son chemin dans sa tête, Peter avait réussit à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et maintenant, c'était encore pire, il y pensait tout le temps. Si Paige était comme lui, elle ne fuirait pas. Elle resterait avec lui pour toujours, elle serait plus forte, capable de se défendre, d'être indépendante, comme lui. Tout comme lui. Ça pouvait les rapprocher plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Peter avait réussit à convaincre Ennis de mordre Paige et Derek, encore troublé par toute cette histoire n'avait pas protesté. Il croyait en son oncle. Son oncle ne lui voudrait jamais de mal, il faisait parti de sa famille, il avait confiance en lui.

Peter l'avait conduit dans une salle de cours et lui avait dit d'écouter et d'attendre pour aller retrouver Paige pour lui expliquer ce qui lui arriverait, ce qui s'était passé. Derek avait obéit, aveugle. Il avait entendu Ennis grogner et faire résonner ses pas dans les couloirs de l'école et la mise en scène l'avait rendu malade. Parce que Ennis prenait du plaisir à effrayer celle qu'il aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur. Derek avait envoyé sa chaise valser et avait couru pour rejoindre Paige et la protéger mais Ennis l'avait repoussé et il s'était rendu compte que c'était trop tard. Il l'avait mordu.

Il avait cru pouvoir s'excuser envers Paige, la rassurer et lui expliquer longuement pourquoi il avait fait ça, essayer de se faire pardonner. Il avait cru avoir tout le temps du monde après ça. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et Paige ne guérissait pas, ne se transformait pas. Derek avait amené Paige au Nemeton, pensant la cacher et en même temps l'aider, la soutenir. Elle brûlait presque entre ses bras, elle tremblait, elle gémissait de douleur et s'était tourné vers son oncle, affolé, le cœur en charpie.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

Mais Peter ne lui avait pas répondu et était juste parti, le laissant seul avec sa culpabilité, son horreur. Alors il avait serré fort Paige contre lui et avait prit sa main pour lui prendre sa douleur. Il enrageait contre lui même, il avait peur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était inutile, il ne servait à rien. Il ne pouvait pas protéger Paige.

« Je suis désolé »

Comme si tout les mots du monde pouvaient rattraper ce qu'il avait fait. Le silence s'abattait sur lui, pointant du doigts toute les erreurs qu'il avait commise.

« Je savais, juste après t'avoir dit mon nom, je savais. Il se passe des drôles de chose dans cette ville... Il y a... ta façon de parler... »

Paige continua d'expliquer. Elle savait. Elle était au courant qu'il entendait des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre. Elle savait qui il était et elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Elle était resté avec lui en sachant qu'il était différent, qu'il n'était pas humain. Le résultat de ces aveux pesa si lourdement sur l'âme de Derek qu'il se sentit mourir en même temps que Paige.

« Et tu m'aimais quand même ?

- Je t'aimais. »

Paige s'était convulsé entre ses bras et il l'avait serré encore plus fort contre lui, brisé. Elle se battait, elle résistait depuis si longtemps mais la morsure la torturait toujours et Derek ne le supportait plus. Paige ne le supportait plus, elle souffrait trop, elle le regarda, des larmes pleins les yeux.

« S'il te plait. »

Et il avait dépassé le stade du "je ne peux pas tuer celle que j'aime". Il ne pouvait pas laisser Paige souffrir inutilement. Alors il avait prit sa vie. Il l'avait gardé contre lui un long moment, il l'avait regardé et avait essuyé ses larmes. Puis quelqu'un la lui avait enlevé et il n'avait pas protesté. Ses yeux avaient commencé à le démanger et il sentait que quelque chose se passait à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose était mort en lui en même temps que Paige.

Derek s'était recroquevillé sur lui même pour se cacher du monde et pour essayer de disparaitre. Peut-être que si il le voulait assez fort, il disparaitrait. Sa mère était entré et avait descendu les marches pour le rejoindre mais il n'avait pas levé les yeux.

« Derek

- J'ai fait... quelque chose de terrible

- Je sais. »

Il avait fermé les yeux quand sa mère lui avait redressé la tête.

« Mes yeux... ils sont différents.

- Différents... Mais toujours aussi beaux. »

Derek avait ouvert les yeux et son regard bleu s'était plongé dans le regard sombre de sa mère. Sa mère ne le détestait pas pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle savait, on lui avait dit, mais elle ne le regardait pas avec dégoût. Elle le regardait toujours de la même façon, avec amour.

« Comme le reste de ta personne. »

Derek avait senti sa gorge se serrer. Il avait perdu la personne qu'il savait être la plus précieuse sur cette terre.

« Je ne sais plus qui je suis. »

Sa mère lui avait fait un sourire triste et avait posé sa main contre sa joue avant de le serrer contre elle.

« Je sais. Ça ira, mon chéri. »

Derek avait laissé sa mère le réconforter et s'était blottit contre elle. Il voulait qu'on lui dise qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne. En perdant Paige, il s'était perdu lui même. Il lui faudrait du temps pour retrouver qui il était.

Il laisserait sa meute le guider.

.

**Fin **

**.**

* * *

**Note : Review ? **


End file.
